


[. . .REPLY?]

by mindelan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, alternate summary: jyn and cass roll around on their bed for awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindelan/pseuds/mindelan
Summary: Erso [21:55]: cassian are u there ??Erso [22:01]: are u busyyErso [22:07]: casssssssss[. . .REPLY?]or, Cassian really has to get a report done for Draven, but Jyn's drunk and really doesn't care.





	[. . .REPLY?]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RapidashPatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidashPatronus/gifts).



> this was written for the rebelcaptain secret santa exchange on tumblr for the lovely [RapidashPatronus!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidashPatronus/pseuds/RapidashPatronus) the prompt was "I thought I’d already said so." i hope you enjoy!
> 
> also, major shoutout to [skitzofreak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak) for letting me use their written comm/messaging logs format and tweaking it a little bit! it means a ton to me, so thank you so much! i would 100% recommend their [Message Traffic](http://archiveofourown.org/series/813897) series, which also uses the same style!

**HOTH INTERNAL MESSAGING SERVERS**

.

.

.

_[accessing. . .]_

.

.

.

**LOGIN**

username: cassianandor

password: *******************

.

.

.

WELCOME, CAPTAIN CASSIAN ANDOR.

_you currently have three unread messages in your inbox._

_._

_._

.

Erso [21:55]: cassian are u there ??

Erso [22:01]: are u busyy

Erso [22:07]: casssssssss

_[. . .REPLY?]_

 

Andor [22:12]: I’m here, but I need to get this report done for Draven.

Erso [22:13]: come to bodhi’s shuttle rn

Erso [22:13]: i’m celebratign

Erso [22:14]: *celebartin g

Erso [22:15]: clebrating

Erso [22:16]: u know what i mean

Andor [22:19]: Are you drunk?

Erso [22:21]: no

Andor [22:24]: Are you sure?

Erso [22:27]: ok yse fime han brought so me drinks

Erso [22:30]: but for a go od reasons

Andor [22:32]: What are you celebrating?

Erso [22:40]: bea t bodhi in sabbacc finallyyyy

Andor [22:43]: How did you manage to do that?

Erso [22:44]: cheated

Andor [22:46]: Of course you did.

Erso [22:48]: cass u still there?

Andor [22:50]: I’m still here, Jyn.

Erso [22:51]: i miss u

Erso [22:52]: comee here

Andor [22:55]: I’m trying to write my report, but I’ll come over once I’m done, okay?

 

Andor [23:05]: Jyn?

Erso [23:06]: no

Erso [23:08]: don’t woryr bout it casss im on my wau

Andor [23:10]: Jyn, I’m almost done. Give me twenty more minutes and I’ll meet you at Bodhi’s shuttle.

Erso [23:14]: hmmnm

Erso [23:15]: nooooo thansk

Andor [23:19]: Jyn?

Andor [23:25]: Please just stay there.

 

Andor [23:27]: Bodhi, has Jyn by any chance left your shuttle?

Rook [23:30]: who

Rook [23:30]: ?

Andor [23:31]: Jyn.

Rook [23:33]: i dont talk 2 cheaters

Andor [23:36]: We’ve all caught you cheating at sabacc before, Bodhi.

Andor [23:41]: Bodhi?

Andor [23:50]: [unsent] Why do I even bother

 

Andor [23:56]: [unsent] Solo, how much alcohol

 

Erso [00:04]: ok im on my wa y

Erso [00:04]: sorryi go t distrcted

_[. . .REPLY?]_

_._

_._

_._

The sound of his door opening startles him so much that Cassian almost drops his datapad into his lap. He turns to the culprit–Jyn, of course–who’s slamming a bottle onto his desk and is now looming over him with a cheeky smile. “Hey, Cass.”

“Jyn,” he says, exhaling heavily, but smiling nonetheless. Other than the way she’s swaying on his desk–he has to reach a hand up to steady her so she doesn’t fall off–she doesn’t look too drunk. It’s definitely not to the level of the time she challenged Solo to a drinking contest–now _that_ had been messy. The image of her telling Bodhi she’d kill for him pops into his mind, and he has smother a grin behind a hand.

He shakes his head, bringing him back to the present and the smiling woman in front of him. “You walked all this way by yourself?”

“I wanted to see you,” she says, somewhat absently. Her eyes dart around the room, but when she refocuses on his face, she smiles broadly. It’s almost as if she’s seeing him for the first time, her face sparkling and full of wonder. “I missed you.”

“Jyn, I’ve got to get this report typed and sent to Draven in an hour,” he replies, glancing between the bottle on his desk and her face. Despite himself, he can already feel his focus slipping through his fingers. Jyn tended to do that to him; whenever she’s in the room, all of his attention goes right to her, no matter what else is happening. Still, he makes a valiant effort to try and get his work done. “I thought I’d already said so–didn’t we have this same conversation about thirty minutes ago?”

 _“Probably,”_ she tells hims, hoisting herself up on his desk so he’s forced to pay more attention to her. Her legs dangle off the edge, with the back of her heels drumming against the side. There’s not enough room for both his datapad and Jyn, so he tosses his work to the side and sighs, despite the small smile tugging at his lips. “Turns out–I’m not really. . .that great at listening. Or reading. You know.”

“I don’t know how you haven’t been kicked out of the Rebellion yet,” he mutters fondly (because it’s always fondness for her, always), tugging her off of the desk and into his lap. She yelps, surprised, but wraps her arms around his neck all the same, leaning in to press her forehead against his. In such close contact he can smell the alcohol on her breath, but he finds that he doesn’t mind, simply content to be as close to her as possible.

“I suppose that I have you to thank for that,” she says, giving him a small grin before leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. When she pulls away, he groans at the loss of contact. But as he tries to pull her back in for another, she dances away from him, a teasing look flashing on her face.

“I thought you were trying to distract me?” he asks, his voice slightly hoarse. Jyn smirks, slipping off his lap and grabbing his arm to pull him to the bed. Even with the work he has to do, he doesn’t resist her, following willingly. Draven can wait a little longer.

_(with jyn here, he knows that everything else he has to do doesn’t stand a chance of getting completed._

_he’d accepted a long, long time ago that she will_ always _come first.)_

She snatches the bottle off the desk with her free hand, then joins him on the bed. He tries to protest, but it dies on his lips. “Jyn, I really do have to write that report–”

“C’mon, Cass,” she teases, and he relents finally, propping himself up against the wall and pulling her into his embrace. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, and she curls up into his side. “Here,” she offers, pushing the bottle into his hands. “Brought you something.”

He accepts it with a raised eyebrow, peering down into it. There’s nothing in it, except for a small amount of liquid at the bottom. Still, he appreciates the effort. “You brought me an empty bottle?”

“There was–Corellian gin in it, I think. I drank it on the way,” she mutters, stretching her arms up over her head, then hooks one around his neck so she’s the one holding him. She shifts closer, and his heart swells at the way she trusts him enough to be this vulnerable. Most of the time, he knows, she’s expecting a vibroblade in the back. “Took me awhile to get back over here.”

“I’d be wrong in assuming you didn’t get into any trouble, wouldn’t I?”

Jyn hums, closing her eyes and running her fingers through his hair. She’s just as easily distracted by his presence as he is by hers. “Not that much.”

“Care to elaborate?” he asks wryly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and letting his eyes wander. Her hands look uninjured and he can’t see any bruises on her exposed skin, but he still has to ask. “Please tell me you didn’t get into any fights.”

She grins down at him, her eyes fluttering open. “You have to give me another kiss if you want answers,” she taunts, as if that would be a big sacrifice, as if he’d ever refuse a request from her.

Cassian shifts to cup her face and pulls her face down into a kiss. She turns to wrap her other arm around his neck, deepening it, and he groans into her mouth as she moves from his side onto his lap, her hips straddling his waist. However, just like last time, she moves away before anything else can happen with a smile on her face and laughter dancing in her eyes.

He doesn’t let that deter him. “You need to uphold your end of the bargain, Sergeant,” he murmurs with mock-seriousness, pulling her closer to him so she rests her head in the crook of his neck, with hands splayed out on her back so he can hold her tighter. “We had a deal.”

“I saw Leia in the hallway,” she says, her voice muffled from the way her face is pressed into the front of his jacket. “I might have told her–Cass! Your fingers are _cold!”_

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckles, though he doesn’t move his hands from where he slipped them underneath her jacket. It’s payback for all the times she’s purposely gone barefoot to bed so she could poke him with her freezing toes, sliding her feet up his pant legs. “You were talking to–Jyn!”

“Two can play that game, Captain,” she laughs, dipping her fingers down past the collar of his parka and onto his bare skin. He tries to squirm away from her, but she only presses forward with her attack. Soon enough, they’re a pile of tangled limbs on the bed. Jyn’s straddling Cassian’s hips and looming over him, panting slightly with exertion. She sinks forward until she’s laying on top of him, resting her chin on his sternum so she can look him in the eye.

Her hair, loose and unbound, falls into his face, and he huffs out a breath to get it out of his mouth. “What did you say to Leia?”

“Can I borrow your parka?” Jyn asks instead, letting her fingers dance over the hood. “I like the,” she raises her hands to her head and makes something that looks like a halo in the air, “I like the fur.”

“You’re literally wearing a coat right now,” he tugs gently at the material of her jacket to prove it to her. Knowing Jyn, who’s both determined and stubborn when faced with something she wants, she probably doesn’t care about that fact. “Why do you need to wear mine?”

“I’ll tell you what I said to Leia if you let me wear your parka.”

“We have a deal,” he murmurs, reaching up to card one of his hands through her hair. She closes her eyes and hums appreciatively, leaning into his touch. “I already gave you a kiss, remember?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you tell Leia?”

“I told her that she should hurry up and ask Han out on a date already,” she whispers, propping her chin up with one of her arms. “He kept looking for her at Bodhi’s shuttle but she never showed up.” She reaches forward to twine his hair in her hands, tugging softly and wrapping a strand between her fingers. “How do you get your hair so _soft?”_

“I asked the Force very nicely to give me good hair,” he answers with a grin. He uses her distraction to his advantage, sitting up suddenly and flipping them so he’s the one laying on top. Careful not to put all of his weight on her, he braces most of it on his elbows, settling between her open legs. He’s not surprised in the slightest–leave it to Jyn to meddle in other people’s businesses. “What did Leia say to that?”

“She told me that I should mind my own kriffing business and that I was a no good, two-timing moof milker. Then she stormed off.”

This time, he tries to hide his laughter by tucking his head in Jyn’s neck, but it’s no use. His whole body shakes with the effort, and after a few beats, he doesn’t bother trying to be subtle.

“What?” she splutters indignantly. “Stop laughing, I’m right!”

“I know,” he says, though he’s still laughing when he looks up. There’s a stubborn smile pulling up at Jyn’s lips too, even though he can see she’s trying to keep it from him. “They really need to get their shit together, hmm?”

Jyn opens her mouth to respond, but her comm dings, interrupting her train of thought. She shuffles out from underneath Cassian and grabs it on the bedside table. Confusion creases her forehead, so he sits up and watches as she struggles to log herself in.

“I give up,” she complains, holding the holopad out for him. The look of frustration on her face has him clamping down on another grin. “Can you log me in?”

“Sure,” he says easily, taking the device from her. It only takes him a few seconds to pull up her message logs.

**HOTH INTERNAL MESSAGING SERVERS**

.

.

.

_[accessing. . .]_

.

.

.

**LOGIN**

username: jynerso

password:

.

.

.

“Ah, Jyn?”

“Hmm?

“What’s your password?”

She makes some sort of noise that he can’t distinguish, rolling over on the bed to press her face into the blankets. He raises an eyebrow in amusement. “I didn’t quite catch that, Jyn.”

Her next response is mumbled so quickly he barely catches it. “‘I love Cassian.’”

“Is that one word or three?”

“Cass!” she whines, flipping over to grab one of the pillows and throw it at him. Even drunk, she still has deadly aim, but he’s known her long enough to expect her patterns. Without batting an eye he swats it away with his free hand, smirking.

He types in her password once he knows that she’s not going to throw anything else at him, then tosses her holopad back to her. She scans the words in front of her, then snorts. He moves closer to her to read over her shoulder. “It’s mostly from Solo. And a couple messages from Bodhi.”

.

.

.

WELCOME, SERGEANT JYN ERSO.

_you currently have six unread messages in your inbox._

_._

_._

_._

Solo [00:15]: you want t explain why her royl highnes just came on the shuttle an demanded to know why i put you up to askin her about going on a date??

Solo [00:16]: you and i both kno i did no such thing

Solo [00:20]: ERSO

Solo [00:21]: you cant jus put me in situatons like this an d not respond !!

_[. . .REPLY?]_

_._

_._

_._

Her fingers move before he can stop her, typing out a response that’s barely legible. Though, in her defense, Han’s just as drunk as she is. He’s sure that the smuggler will be able to decode it easily.

.

.

.

Erso [00:24]: u kno what u neeed 2 do

Solo [00:26]: youve got to be kiding me, kid

.

.

.

Jyn doesn’t spare a second glance at Solo’s response, instead swiping her finger up to get to the next set of messages from Bodhi. Cassian would feel bad for him if he didn’t know him any better. Quite frankly, he agrees with Jyn. Although he’d never say it out loud, Solo and Leia need to get their shit together.

.

.

.

Rook [00:16]: u make it t cassian’s room

Rook [00:16]: still mad at u tho

_[. . .REPLY?]_

 

Erso [00:28]: cass says im the best sabacc player erver so eat that roook

Erso [00:29]: i wonn

.

.

.

“It was easy to beat Bodhi once I figured out his weakness,” she announces suddenly, looking up at him with a face that just begs him to ask what it is. Her holopad sits absently in her lap, but she doesn’t do anything about it, letting her screen go dark.

“And that would be?”

“Luke Skywalker.”

“You got Luke to help you cheat?” he asks her dubiously.

She shakes her head. “I just invited him to play with us. Since Bodhi was looking at him the entire time, he wasn’t–” she trails off, then blinks rapidly before continuing. “Bodhi wasn’t looking at my hands so it was easier to cheat. And then I won.”

She holds up her hand for a high five. He reaches over to slap her hand, but she grabs his hand before he can, pulling it closer to her. He can’t help but laugh at the look on her face. “Jyn–”

“This is mine now,” she murmurs, her eyes drooping sleepily, but her grip on his hand doesn’t loosen up.

“That’s fine. You can have the other one too, if you’d like.”

“No. Jus’ this one.”

“I think it’s time you got some sleep,” Cassian says gently, snatching the holopad from her hands before she can pretend he said anything else. “You’ve shipping out tomorrow, right?”

“That’s why we all met to play sabacc,” she yawns, stretching her arms over her head. It takes both of them, but he manages to get Jyn both out of her coat and heavy outer layers, then into bed.

He shoots a mournful look at his datapad and the report he ultimately knows won’t get finished before tomorrow as he folds her clothes on the desk. Once he’s stripped as well, he climbs into bed at her side. She curls up next to him with a content sigh, hugging him closer. “I’m going to miss you, Cass.”

It sounds as if she’s almost asleep when she tells him that, and his heart aches. “You’ll be home soon,” he says quietly, even though he has no idea when she’ll be back. “And you can comm me anytime.”

“You’ll respond?”

“I’ll always respond,” he promises, rubbing his thumb up and down on her arm. “Even when I’m in a meeting with Draven and he’s talking about something I should be paying attention to.”

That makes her smile; he can see it even in the darkness. “You’re going to get kicked out the Rebellion.”

“I’ll just tell him it’s your fault.”

“That’s fair,” she replies, sliding her hands up his shirt again. This time, he doesn’t flinch away, wanting to be as close to her as possible despite her cold hands. “I still wish you had been there.”

“Next time,” he says softly. “I promise.”

She yawns again. “Even if you have work and–and no time?”

“I’ll always make time for you.” Even as he says it, he knows it’s true. While the Rebellion is extremely important to him, Jyn is too.

_(the rebellion is his whole life, and has always been, but she’s wormed his way into his heart and now he can’t live without her.)_

Jyn blinks up at him owlishly, then rests her head on his chest. “Goodnight, Cap’n.”

“Night, Jyn. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Mhmm.”

With that, he tightens his arms around her sleeping form as if his sheer will alone could keep her on Hoth, and closes his eyes.

.

.

.

Solo [00:34]: erso you annd i are going to have a talk on the falcon tomrrow

Solo [00:35]: dont tell the princesss

_[. . .REPLY?]_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
